


A first kiss on the Mirror Mashes

by QueenOfDruids



Series: The adventures of Kelly And Evergray [2]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfDruids/pseuds/QueenOfDruids
Summary: During their journey through the Mirror Mashes, Evergray and Kelly shared their first kiss after a little accident
Relationships: Evergray (Star Stable)/Original Character(s)
Series: The adventures of Kelly And Evergray [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590745
Kudos: 2





	A first kiss on the Mirror Mashes

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: My SSO character's name is different, but since I don't like it cause when I joined the selectable names were less than now, I decided that my character will have another name although ingame she has another one. (you know, when your name is the same as your character and your surname is Crazywater because you have to choose it randomly...Well, I think a change was needed there xD)
> 
> Note 2: The other two characters that I put here as a pairing are from my original novel that doesn't have anything related to SSO, but I wanted to put them since I love to do little crossovers, so at first they will be called as the birds they are represented by.
> 
> Note 3: My character is 27 years old, so she's older than the Sould Riders
> 
> Note 4: In my original novel, Siobhan and Maverick mount two big stags, not horses
> 
> Note 5: Winterwhisper is my starter horse, but due the knowledge that we have about our character's skill to create a bond with any horse I will be naming more of the horses that I have on the game

Epona, also known as the Southern Harvest Counties, was so different to other areas on Jorvik that a newcomer would think it was another country or something else. Of course, that was Kelly thought at first when she arrived to that place with Herman, the owner of Jorvik Stables. How their ride turned dangerous when the G.E.D attacked, and how she was involved into a rescue mission that was a success. Yeah, for Kelly, Epona was an interesting place, but since she met Evergray in New Hillcrest, her curiosity grew even more. Months passed since she met the Gray Pilgrim at the first time, when she spotted him arguing with Avalon-who revealed himself as Evergray’s younger brother. She remembered how the former druid greeted her horse, and how Winterwhisper replied with a happy whinny. Since that moment, something started to grow between Kelly and Evergray. It started as a friendship, but as they spent more time together, their bond became more and more stronger, and she had been started to feel something for him, and without she knew it, the same happened with Evergray.

“Are you alright, Kelly?” Evergray asked, making her go back to reality. They were at the surroundings of Crescent Moon Village, and they were heading to the Mirror Marshes. She nodded and patted her horse’s neck “Sure? You looked like you were gone for some minutes.”

“Yeah, don’t worry” Kelly assured him with a smile “I was thinking about a lot of things. Sorry for worrying you”

“Don’t say sorry for that” he chuckled as he dismounted Winterwhisper with an agility that surprised her. Maybe he had an illness caused by his long presence in Pandoria, but sometimes he looked like a very healthy person. After landing on his feet, Evergray coughed a bit roughly before accepting the bottle of water that Kelly offered to him “Thanks, dear”

“D-Don’t worry about that” she said, blush on her cheeks

“So…What’s on your mind? Is something here that you want to discover?”

“Well, this place looks very interesting for me since I only know a few spots of it. You know, that professor that treats his spider pet as his daughter”

“Oh, I know him” Evergray said with a chuckle “How’s Alberta?”

“Fine” Kelly said

“You don’t like spiders, do you?”

“Yeah, not of my favorite animals, you know” she shivered when she remembered her journey that took her to rescue the baby spiders

Evergray laughed, and his laughter, full of joy, made her smile. How it could be possible that someone like him, with his body attacked by Pandoric magic and with an illness that was affecting him, could have that laughter? Kelly’s smile grew at the sight of the former druid laughing like a young boy.  
But when she was going to say something, something scared Winterwhisper and made him to run away. Kelly tried to hold onto the reins, but her horse started to pull up. Evergray was right behind them, trying to help her to calm down the stallion, but then, Winterwhisper threw his rider to one of the many swamps before running away. Kelly tried to make foot, but the swamp was too deep and having heavy clothes for warm her in cold weather didn’t help her to keep herself on the surface.

“Hold on, Kelly!” Evergray said as he searched for something he could use to take her out of the water. He found a long and strong rope that someone left on the woods, so he took it and after making sure it was going to endure the effort, he threw it to Kelly “There! Grab it!”

And she did after two tries. Kelly grabbed the rope with all her strength and Evergray started to pull it, but he hadn’t the enough strength to pull, and when he thought he was going to loose her, the sounds of hooves approaching them made him to rise his head “Winterwhisper! You’ve came back!” he greeted the horse “C’mon buddy, help me with this”

The stallion grabbed the rope with his teeth and together with Evergray, they pulled until they managed to take Kelly out of the water. She was shivering madly and her teeth were chattering too. Evergray rushed to help her and put a soft blanket on her shoulders.

_“I’m sorry”_ the stallion said sadly _“I didn’t want to throw you away”_

“D-Don’t w-worry, Winterwhisper” she managed to said “I-I’m so cold…”

“We’re too far of the village. We need to find a place where we can make a fireplace to keep her warm” Evergray said

_“I think I saw professor Hayden’s camp near”_ Winterwhisper said _“We can stay there until she recovers”_

“I-I don’t think h-he will like the i-idea” Kelly replied

“I don’t care about that right know, Kelly” Evergray replied as he help her to mount on Winterwhisper “Right now, I only care of avoiding you to catch a pneumonia. He will understand our urge” he said as he managed to mount behind her, passing his arms around her waist and taking the reins. She couldn’t help but blushed when she felt him so close to her “C’mon, my friend. Take us to that camp”

The stallion nodded and headed to the camp, being careful of not going too fast. He didn’t want his rider to fall. Evergray leaned a bit more against Kelly to keep her warm cause he started to feel that she was shivering more than before. She felt her forehead burning up at the same time that the cold was piercing her with cruelty.

“E-Evergray…” she mumbled

“Yes, dear?”

“I’m…”

But she couldn’t continue speaking cause she fainted. Evergray was quick and held her in order to keep her on the horse. Winterwhisper let out a sad whinny when he felt that his rider fainted. “We need to reach that camp as soon as possible, my friend”

Winterwhisper changed his speed and now he was trotting. After an hour, they reached Hayden’s camp. The professor looked at them and at first, he thought on telling them to go away, but when he saw Evergray dismounting in order to carry the fainted rider, his mind changed.

“What happened to her?” he asked

“Something scared her horse and she ended on a very deep swamp” Evergray asked “This was the nearest place we could find in order to keep her warm. I hope you understand it”

“Of course. For her, I’ll do everything” Hayden said “She rescued all Alberta’s babies, so I’m in debt with her”

“Then this is the time to pay that debts” the druid said “Let us stay here until she recovers”

“You can stay then. I’ll return to my home in Crescent Moon Village. Alberta’s babies need me. I hope you don’t mind of the size of the tent”

Evergray shook his head and after saying goodbye and seeing how the old man made his way to the village, the former druid put Kelly on the soft blankets that were on the dry floor of the camp. He removed the blanket that was over her shoulders and then, she took her inside of the tent. If he wanted to avoid her falling ill, he had to act quickly, and that meant to remove her wet and cold clothes, something that made him blush madly.

_“Is everything alright?”_ Winterwhisper asked sneaking his head inside the tent

“I…I hope you don’t mind that I remove her clothes” Evergray said “Her clothes are too wet and cold”

_“Of course I don’t mind. If that helps her, do it”_ the stallion answered _ What's wrong?_

“Nothing” he lied as he tried to control the blush of his cheeks “Why you don’t keep an eye on the surroundings? That will be good”

The horse nodded and took his head out of the tent, letting Evergray to close the entrance to avoid the cold enter. Then, with trembling hands, he started to remove her wet clothes, leaving her only with her underwear. After that, he removed his own coat and dressed her with it, then, he put his scarf around her neck. At least, those clothes were dry. When he finished, he put a soft blanket that he found on a pile of few dry and clean blankets of the tent and used it to cover Kelly to keep her more warm. Her body was still shivering, but her teeth started to chatter less, a good sign, he thought.

“Rest now, my dear” he whispered as he stroked her wet hair and put it away from her face before standing up and going out of the tent. He shivered a bit when he noticed the cold and soft wind, but he didn’t mind. Evergray started to light a bonfire and after he did it, he put a little cauldron that was hold to the sticks that were over the bonfire. He took the bag with food from Winterwhisper’s tack and started to prepare a warm soup for Kelly.

_“How’s she?”_ the horse asked, worried

“Now she’s sleeping” he answered “We’ll have to wait to see if pneumonia decides to settle on her”

_“It was my fault”_ Winterwhisper said with sorrow

“Everyone can get scared, my old friend” Evergray said after putting the last ingredients inside the cauldron “I remember when you were with your previous rider. Something had scared you and your previous rider ended on the ground”

_“So I did it before…Some things are a bit blurry when I think on my last rider”_

“It’s normal, Winterwhisper. What did scare you this time?”

_“I don’t know, but I think I saw something on the water that scared me”_

“The Mirror Mashes are beautiful, indeed, but also they can be dangerous” Evergray explained as he tasted a bit of the soup before adding a pinch of salt “There was a time where travelers didn’t want to bring their horses with them cause they used to get scared from things that they saw on the water”

The rough cough that came from the tent called the druid’s attention. He rushed inside and he found Kelly trying to breath correctly. Evergray knelt at her side and hold her against him. Her forehead was burning a lot and her body was shivering even more than before. The pneumonia was trying to settle on her, and he wasn’t going to allow that. He put her back on the soft blankets and went outside to take his bag and returning inside with it.

“I’m not going to let you fall sick, Kelly” he said as he searched for something on his bag “I swear I’m going to keep you away from falling sick”

Evergray found a small crystal bottle that had a light orange liquid. He removed the tape and started to pour it on her mouth. At first she didn’t want to drink it due the bad taste of the liquid, but the druid convinced her to drink it “That’s it. I know, it tastes horrible, but it will prevent you to get a pneumonia” he said as he saw gladly how she drank all the liquid before laying her down again with care “Now rest” Evergray murmured as he covered her again with the blankets.

_“Evergray?”_ the stallion called out

“Yes?”

_“The soup is bubbling”_

“Fuck”

Evergray rushed out of the tent and quickly retired the cauldron from the fire. He was very near of having the meal burned, but thankfully, it was fine. He thanked Winterwhisper and after searching for two bowls and two spoons, he served the soup of them and took them inside the tent. He left a soft sigh when he saw that Kelly wasn’t shivering madly like before. The medicine he gave to her was working very well. He sat down next to her and started to eat his soup as he waited her to wake up. When he finished his meal, he put the empty bowl at his side and he started to stroke her face, making her to take his hand with hers as she opened her eyes.

“Hello, my lovely fella” he said smiling “How do you feel?”

“A bit better, I think” she said after coughing a bit and then, she noticed that the only clothes she was wearing apart of her underwear were his coat and his scarf. She blushed madly and looked at him “W-Where are my clothes?” Evergray pointed at the clothe line, drying out of all the water they had “And what about you? You will get a cold”

“Believe me, darling, being exiled to the far north has made me a bit resistant to cold” he chuckled and then he laughed a bit when he heard her stomach growling “Here, I made some soup” he gave her bowl

“Thank you, Evergray” Kelly said as she started to eat it “Wow, you’re good at cooking”

“I’ve to learn since I spent a lot of years alone” he said “That’s my mother recipe”

“These are herbs that you only find here, in Epona, right?” she asked and when he nodded, she want to ask the question that was on her mind “You…You are from Epona, aren’t you?”

“I was born in Epona, in Crescent Moon Village, to be more exactly. Me and my brother Avalon grew up there until the druids came to take us to Valedale. We were so young when we left the village…That the people that were living there in that time and that are still living didn’t recognize me or my brother”

“Why your mother let them to take you and Avalon to Valedale?”

“Our family always had druids. Our mother thought that perhaps her children wouldn’t have to go to Valedale. She wanted us to grew up with her, having a normal childhood. But of course, magic was there and our time to go with the druids arrived” Evergray said “That day was the very first day I saw my mother crying so madly…She looked like the druids were taking pieces of her heart away…”

“But you were able to return after your training ended, right?” she asked as she finished the soup

“Yeah, and that was I did. At first I thought Avalon would came with me, but he was too busy with the archives, so I came alone. And I wished not to have done that”

“Why?”

Evergray coughed roughly before answering. Once he recovered his breath and drank a bit of water, he sighed “I found the house closed. I asked the people and they said that the house was now on sale after the woman that lived there left it. Of course, that woman was my mother. The house isn’t anymore on sale, I couldn’t allow that to happen, but it’s still closed.”

Tears started to run down of her cheeks as she cried. How cruel can destiny be? Evergray hugged her close to him, stroking her back and hair as he tried to calm her down “It’s okay, my sweet heart. You don’t have to cry…”

“But it’s…I mean, being separated from your family and then, when you returned, finding out that…”

“I know” Evergray said, still hugging her “During these years the only family that I had was my brother, and he hates me since the day the druids exiled me…But now, my family has grown up”

“What do you mean?” Kelly asked looking at him

“You, Kelly. When we met at the first time, you didn’t reject me cause my appearance or my past. You didn’t want to listen the things that the others told about me. You trusted me since that day and that…Well, that made me trust on people again. People like you”

“Evergray…I…”

“You made my heart be filled again with joy and youth, things I thought lost during the years I was alone. But the most important thing, is that you made my heart filled with love…Love for you, my dear”

Those words made Kelly blush madly as her heartbeat turned faster. She could noticed also the blush on his cheeks as he rested his forehead on hers. In that moment she thought she was dreaming, but the touch of his hands on her face told her that it wasn’t a dream. Then, she closed the distance between them, pressing her lips against his in a tender kiss. It took Evergray by surprise, but he quickly melted on that kiss as he held her closer to him. On his mind, the words of the druids reminded him that the Keepers shouldn’t get involve in romantic relationships with the Soul Riders cause they didn’t want them to get distracted. Evergray cursed those words as he kept kissing Kelly. He finally found the person that made him feel more alive and he wouldn’t allow anyone to put him away of her. When their kiss broke as they needed to breath, he looked at her eyes, her beautiful hazel eyes.

“It’s something wrong, Evergray?” she asked stroking his cheek

“We’ll have to keep this on secret, my love” he said, with a sad tone on his voice as he leaned his forehead on hers

“Why?”

“The Keepers can’t be in love with the Riders” Evergray said closing his eyes “They say that the Riders shouldn’t be distracted and…Well, they don’t like the idea of a Keeper dating a Rider”

“I don’t understand…”

“The Keepers have to be concentrated on their tasks, and…”

“And you’re afraid that they could exile you again, right?” Kelly asked

“They don’t trust me, Kelly. Only Elizabeth. She really trusts me”

“And what about your brother?”

Evergray chuckled and shook his head “He only trusts me because Fripp was right. After him, I’m actually the person who knows Pandoria better than anyone of the Keepers” he said before looking at her “It was difficult for me to find the proper moment to confess my love, and the fear of you being punished if they found out about us is very real…”

“I’m not afraid, Evergray” Kelly said taking his hands on hers “If we’re together, nothing won’t stop us, and if I have to confront the Keepers to defend our love, I’ll do it”

“You passed a lot of time with Alex, didn’t you?” he chuckled “ready to defend the things you care the most”

“Well, you taught me too about that” she smiled “When you confronted Avalon because he didn’t explain us things that we needed to know”

“That’s true” Evergray said before getting his lips pressed against hers for another kiss. They laid down on the blankets as they kept kissing until a yawn made them broke the kiss “You should rest, my dear”

“Yeah…” she said, yawning again and leaning her head on his chest “Evergray?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you…For saving my life…”

He smiled as he closed his eyes in order to get a proper rest together with his lover “Your welcome, my dear” he said before falling asleep.

The next day arrived and Kelly was feeling much better, well, except of the cold she got, but at least, it was a cold. Her clothes were dry and after giving Evergray his coat and scarf back, she got dressed and helped him to take their things before order the camp.

“We should thank professor Hayden for letting us stay here” she said mounting on Winterwhisper and then, she saw him mounting too, back against hers, with his legs crossed and his staff on his shoulders “I’m really curious”

“About?”

“How you can keep your balance like that?”

“It’s a secret, my dear love” Evergray chuckled and changed a bit his position in order hug her with one arm “One day I’ll teach you how I do”

“Alright, alright, now go back to your position. I don’t want you to lose your balance and getting a bone broken”

“Don’t worry. I’m always careful” he assured her as they started to move on. With a smile, Evergray closed his eyes and started to sing a tune that he made on his mind in one night. A tune for only him and his lover, but his tune stopped when he felt they stopped walking “What’s wrong?”

“We’re in the same spot where Winterwhisper got scared” Kelly said dismounting “Let’s see what scared you, buddy” she started to search on the bushes but then, she screamed and fell on the ground when she saw what scared her

“Oh, that was the thing that scared Winterwhisper and now you?” Evergray asked after dismounting in order to help Kelly to stand up “Aww, look at that cutie thing” he said smiling at the small pinkish spider with a little purple lace on her head, and then, he chuckled when the tiny spider ran to Kelly’s lap, her face getting white and her body getting frozen “She recognizes you! That’s so cute. Oh, look, she has a small paper attached to one of her legs” Evergray said taking the paper and reading it “So Hayden is returning this little one to you after she recovered of a little healthy issue, and he wishes this little one to be happy with her godmother…Since when you became the godmother of this cutie?”

“Since Hayden insisted so much after I rescued the one hundred babies his spider had” she groaned and let Evergray take the spider to allow her to stand up “All yours” she said before being on his embrace and getting her lips against his into a kiss “I wanted to make sure you didn’t hurt with the fall”

“Aw, look who’s being cute” she teased him and kissed him back

Evergray laughed and put the spider on the saddleback before mounting after Kelly and continuing their journey.


End file.
